


Heart of a Probie

by flkeysgal98



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkeysgal98/pseuds/flkeysgal98
Summary: **Tag to Twisted Sister**The heart of a probie is one that is strong, but the emotions of this one is worn on the sleeve. He was proving to have this type of heart. (I know, summary sucks, but please read.)





	Heart of a Probie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N -Hi to you all! This little story came to me while I was watching Twisted Sister for like the fifteenth time. Hope you all like it.   
> This was originally posted to FanFiction.Net under my pen name there.

"Stay with her McGee," Gibbs said, bolting out of the room and heading for Abby's lab. He was hoping Abbs had found the proof that Tim's sister had not killed the young sailor. Judging by the look on the young agent's face, he hoped so for his sake as well.

Tim nodded to his boss before turning quickly to his sister, who was still crying. In all his years he had only seen his sister cry one other time like she was at the present moment. It was when her best friend in high school was killed in a car accident.

"I remember the knife! I remember Jeff lying there!" Sarah exclaimed, tears still streaming down her face. Her heart was aching with despondency, thinking she had truly killed Jeff. She had told Tim that she loved him the previous year. What she didn't tell him was that she still loved him with all her heart. It was something even he would never know. It would be her secret until the day she died.

"No, no, no, no. My little sister could never kill anyone," Tim replied, kneeling in front of her and gathering Sarah in his arms as she cried. His heart was breaking, seeing the raw grief on her face as she buried her face into his neck. She really thought she killed him, Tim concluded in his mind. He realized that whatever drugs had been in her system, it really screwed her up. It made him hold on to his sister even tighter.

What he didn't realize was that Tony and Ziva were still in the observation room, watching through the one way mirror. The two watched for a moment as Sarah clutched her older brother, crying her heart out as he continued to wrap her in his strong arms.

"This is a different side of Tim. henreally does have a big heart," Ziva said softly, as she and Tony left the room, giving McGee some privacy to console his distraught sister.

"Yeah, I've never seen him like this. Not even when Kate died. You can tell he loves his sister and would do anything for her." Tony replied just as soft as they headed to Abby's lab to find out the results of her tests.

Tim stayed in the interogation room and continued to hold his sister until her tears finally began to dry and she was able to gather herself together. She pulled back and looked into her older brother's face. "Thank you Tim. You have always been there for me. You are a good big brother."

"You know I would do anything for you Sara," Tim replied, wiping a few of her stray tears away. He stood up and grabbed a box of tissues, handing them to Sarah. She smiled gratefully before grabbing one, wiping the rest of the tears away.

"I know that Tim. That's why I come to my big brother when I need help," she said, wrapping her arms around him again, hugging him to try to repay him for what he had done for her..

It was then that Tony came into the room. "Hey, McGeek, we need you to do the voodoo that you do." Tony watched as Tim stood up, helping his sister stand. The look in his eyes was one Tony had never seen before. "You okay?" he asked.

Tim guided Sarah out the door as he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." Tony eyed Tim for a moment before following the young agent. The three left the room and headed to the bullpen.

NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

Later that evening, after they were able to catch the sailor's real killers and he was at home, the events of the previous day caught up with him. Not enough sleep and trying to prove your sister innocent of murder, it tended to wear a person out.

He dropped his pack near the front door and securely locked his gun up before heading to his bedroom. Everything in his house reminded him of his sister and what he could have lost had his team mates not found the true killers.

He dropped down on the bed, scrubbing his hands over his face, extreme fatigue catching up with him. Unwillingly, the tears began to fall as he the past twenty-four hours began to wash over him like a tidal wave. He knew she hadn't killed that sailor. But seeing his little sister standing on his doorstep, covered in blood was an image that would never really be erased from his mind anytime soon.

It was then his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, smilling when he saw who it was. "Hi Sarah," he said, picking the call up as he changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I know you are beating yourself up about this Tim," she said bluntly. Sarah knew her brother would be stewing over the day's events.

"How do you know?"

"You're my big brother, who has a big heart and is always there for me, no matter what."

He smiled, not used to his sister bestowing praise on him like she was now. "That I do. But that is what big brother's are for."

"I just wanted to call and thank you again for what you did. I love you Tim. I left you a little something in the kitchen. Use it to order out tonight. Watch the comedy I left you. It'll cheer you up."

"I will. I love you Sarah. Never forget that my door is always open to you."

"I know. I have to go, but I'll come and see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye Sarah," he replied as he closed the phone. He walked into the kitchen and found an envelope on the counter addressed to him. He opened it, a $20 bill falling out as he pulled the letter out. He smiled as he smoothed the folded letter out and began to read.

_To my big brother,_

_Thank you so much for what you did for me. You could have called the police when I showed up at your door yesterday morning. Instead, you tried to work out what happened, not taking the chance that something would happen to me. You almost quit NCIS for me. I didn't realize how much and how deep your love for me was until Gibbs told me you tried to quit. I was shocked, to say the least. I know NCIS has been the best thing for you. For you to almost throw all that away for me, well lets just say, a lump formed in my throat and I almost lost it then and there. You are a good man Tim McGee and you have a heart of gold. Your love runs deep and it’s what makes you, you Tim. I love you so much! Love, Sarah_

He smiled, tears falling again as he realized what he meant to his little sister. He put the letter in a special box in his room, filled with everything Sarah had given him over the years. He then took her suggestion and called in Chinese food. He laughed when he saw what movie she had selected for him. _Hot Shots Part Deux?! Sarah has a sick sense of humor. This is a total Tony movie_ , he thought to himself, smiling, as he settled in to watch the movie.


End file.
